


Liar

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Comedy, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Songfic, Stupidity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Mila no entiende porque Yuri la arrastra para perseguir y acosar a Otabek, porque hace apenas unas semanas atrás Yuri terminó su relación de tres años con el patinador kazajo.Pero la intuición de Mila le indica que Yuri es un mentiroso terrible y decide ayudar al inmaduro rubio en su extraño proceder.❣OtaYuri❣23/20❣Comedia❣Final Feliz, no se preocupen xD
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 28





	Liar

—¿Puedo saber por qué estamos aquí?

—Vinimos a comer sushi.

—Yuri, a ti no te gusta el sushi.

—Urghhh, cállate, vieja bruja.

—¿Y a quién se supone que miras?

—¡A nadie!

Mila observó extrañada a Yuri, que tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa con insistencia y no paraba de mirar por encima de su cabeza, como buscando a alguien. Y las gafas oscuras dentro de un local cerrado a esas horas de la tarde le daban todo un toque.

Si bien Yuri se destacaba por comportarse extraño, hoy estaba especialmente extraño.

Todo empezó cuando ese día, cerca de las siete de la tarde, Yuri la había llamado para invitarla a comer. Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo anda mal, porque el rubio la invitaba tarde, mal y nunca a salir, mucho menos la llevaba a donde tuviera que pagar; además la había arrastrado a ese restaurante de sushi que era bien sonado en la televisión y, encima de todo, había rechazado a dos meseros que fueron a preguntarle qué querían ordenar.

Nadie podía negar que la conducta de Yuri estaba siendo más que simplemente rara, parecía que estaba enloqueciendo. Sin embargo, como buena amiga y chismosa de profesión, Mila se lo atribuía a la reciente ruptura del rubio con Otabek.

O sea, podía comprender que Yuri (a sus veinte años) estuviese actuando como un drogadicto con síndrome de abstinencia después de terminar con su novio secreto con el que llevaba más de tres años. Es decir, se llevaban demasiado bien y los que sabían de la relación los veían muy felices, empalagosos y enamorados... Así que, si habían terminado era porque seguramente uno de ellos metió la pata, y Mila podía apostar sus mejores patines a que había sido culpa de Yuri.

Apoyando su mejilla en su mano, la pelirroja quiso reír cuando Yuri frunció tanto el ceño que parecía habérsele formado una sola ceja mientras estiraba su cuello para ver a alguien que estaba tras ella. Con curiosidad se volteó a ver qué era lo que tanto veía el rubio como para ahora querer esconderse tras la carta del restaurante.

Mila casi soltó una carcajada cuando vio que unas mesas más allá estaba Otabek comiendo con alguien más.

Bien, ahí estaba la explicación de porqué llevaban más de una hora en un restaurante de sushi solo tomando agua.

El Tigre de Hielo de Rusia seguía siendo un gatito inmaduro que prefería andar escondiéndose como el peor de los acosadores para seguir a su ex, porque seguramente aún estaba interesado en él, casi podía oler los sentimientos de Yuri desde su posición.

—¿Yuri, vas a pedir algo o no?

—No me hables así.— chilló apretando los dientes y con ganas de arrojarle la carta por la cabeza a su amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿así como?.— preguntó Mila confundida, tratando de aguantarse la risa, por las caras compungidas que ponía el rubio cada vez que miraba a su objetivo.

—Así con eso de "o no", lo odio.

—Vale, como sea.— gato malcriado, pensó; pero no lo dijo, porque no quería pasar vergüenza y que Otabek descubriera que era cómplice del rubio en su espionaje.— No sé tú, pero yo ya tengo hambre y si vine a un restaurante, voy a comer.

Llamó a un mesero, ordenó unos cuantos rolls que le parecieron interesantes más unas bebidas, y se volvió a ver a su amigo mientras esperaba que trajeran su orden. Yuri seguía estirando el cuello como jirafa epiléptica, lo único que faltaba era que fuera a esconderse detrás de las plantas que decoraban el local para escuchar de qué hablaban.

Aburrida de estar siendo ignorada, Mila decidió hablar:

—¿Me arrastraste hasta aquí por Otabek?

—No lo menciones, bruja.— siseó como un gato furioso, pero volviendo toda su atención a lo que ocurría en su mesa y no en la que estaba metros más allá.— no sabía que él iba a estar aquí con... con ese imbécil de cabello azul, ¿que se cree pintándose el pelo el bastado afeminado?, ni que fuera un circo que...

—¿Y quién es?.— Mila miró de reojo al tipo que acompañaba a Otabek, tenía el cabello teñido de un color turquesa muy bonito que contrastaba con su piel morena.

—Un imbécil, ¿es qué no lo ves?

—Ya, para.— lo detuvo al ver que estaba rompiendo las servilletas.— mejor, convénceme de que es una coincidencia que estemos aquí. 

—De verdad es una coincidencia, vi una recomendación de este restaurante en instagram.

—¿En el instagram de quién? ¿de Otabek?

—¡Mila, por la mierda! Se supone que tienes que apoyarme.— Yuri se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación.— eres horrible.

—Tú me invitaste hasta acá, mínimo que me expliques qué estamos haciendo.

—Lo odio.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña para que continuara hablando, preparándose a escuchar el arrebato del Gatito, exTigre, de Hielo.

—Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio .— parecía temblar mientras lo repetía.— ¿por qué quiere salir con él ahora? ¿por qué justo ahora que están aquí en Rusia? y justo delante de mis narices... argh, par de bastardos...

—¿Y no se supone que tú y Otabek terminaron? Él debería poder salir con quien quiera.

—Sí, ya no lo amo... pero no soporto que esté ahí con ese gusano asqueroso. ¡Míralo! es tan ordinario, tan común... no tiene nada de especial. Quisiera estrangularlo, quitarle esa piel a jirones, matarlo... o sea, es un decir.— murmuró cuando Mila lo miró sorprendido.— pero si tuviera un automóvil sin patente y con los vidrios polarizados, no dudaría un segundo en pasarle por encima y aplastar a ese cara de ratón de pelo azul.

—Estás celoso.— afirmó la chica, cubriéndose la boca con su mano para ahogar la risa que podía amenazar la "misión encubierta" de Yuri.

—No.

—Yuri, por Dios, estás celoso, mírate, pareces un psicópata siguiéndolo.

—Ya, sí, como sea... es que mira esa cosa con la que anda ahora: es escuálido, sin gracia, tiene esa gran nariz, el cabello azul... no sé qué le ve Otabek, es obvio que yo soy mucho mejor que él

—¿Aún estás enamorado de Otabek?

—No.

—¿Entonces cuál es la idea de estar aquí? ¿para qué venir a torturarte?

—No lo sé.— la mirada significativa de Mila lo hizo sentir horrible y optó por apoyar su frente contra la fría cubierta de la mesa.— todavía lo quiero, soy un mentiroso horrible. No debí haber terminado con él; le dije que estaba bien, que no había problema y que podíamos acabar todo en buenos términos y ya. Ser amigos de nuevo y todo eso.

—Y ahora estás aquí como un idiota, siguiéndolo. ¿Es la primera vez que lo sigues?.— Mila golpeó su cara contra la palma de su mano al ver la expresión de culpabilidad en la cara de Yuri.— ¿cuántas veces lo has seguido?

—Cada vez que está en Rusia...

Mila entrecerró los ojos y buscó directamente esa mirada verde que no podía esconder ningún secreto para ella.

—¿Haz ido hasta Kazajistán a ver qué hace?.— el rostro sonrojado del menor se lo dijo todo, y la pelirroja solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición.— lo dicho, eres un idiota y un maldito psicópata.

—Pero solo pasó... un par de veces, no sabía...

Se quedaron en silencio cuando el mesero llegó con el pedido. Mila solo soltó un suspiro y no agregó nada más antes de empezar a comer, estaba terriblemente enojada así que masticó con furia los primeros cinco rollitos de sushi, sin llegar a saborearlos siquiera.

Yuri podía ser tan tonto a veces.

Y Otabek era otro tonto, pero no conocía su versión de los hechos aún.

❣❣❣

Habían pasado dos días de la misión encubierta en el restaurante de sushi; Yuri había llamado a Mila de nuevo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de colapsar y no tenía con quien más desahogarse.

Por suerte, estaban en el complejo de alto rendimiento, y podían reunirse en el cuarto del rubio en el tiempo de descanso entre los ejercicios. Mila había pensado que no era buena idea tratar ese tipo de temas justo cuando estaban en el periodo más intenso del entrenamiento, pero ver a Yuri arrastrándose por el hielo no era una opción, menos cuando se ponía a lloriquear cada vez que Yakov le gritoneaba.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?.— preguntó Mila tomando asiento en la cama, al lado del rubio que estaba recostado bocabajo.

—Quiero estar con él de nuevo.

—¿Pero...?.— la pelirroja sopesó la idea de darle una patada en la cabeza por si lograba poner los pensamientos de Yuri en orden.

—No lo soportaré.

—Yuri, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de entenderte, pero no lo consigo. Sé más claro por favor.

—Es que... me siento raro con Otabek, es como si no fuera yo, como que no puedo controlarlo y me da miedo. Dejo de ser yo mismo y soy una cosa... empalagosa y diferente y ¡ah!... no quiero eso, no quiero que se apodere de mí, odio que tenga ese poder sobre lo que soy, lo odio... pero lo amo, me gusta poder ser más vulnerable con él, porque sé que su impresión de mí no cambiaría. 

—¿Has pensado ir a terapia?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Mila

—Lo sé, pero escúchate, Yuri. Te estás contradiciendo solo.

Yuri enterró su cara en la almohada, frustrado, con ganas de golpear algo y poder botar todas esas sensaciones de su pecho. Estaba siendo un estúpido de primera, todos tenían razón de que seguía siendo un crío.

Mila suspiró y tomó su teléfono para navegar en internet mientras veía a su amigo poner cara de mártir mientras pensaba en sus errores. Como no quería ver nada grave, se dirigió a una página de chismes que frecuentaba, pasó hoja tras hoja leyendo cosas insustanciales de celebridades de la farándula y algún otro personajillo "importante", no pudo guardarse la frase que pensó cuando vio a un conocido en la sección de noticias del corazón.

—Bueno, al parecer Otabek no está perdiendo su tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas?.— preguntó incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo y fijándose en lo que miraba Mila en la pantalla de su celular.— ¿esa no es la modelo que sale en los comerciales de la tienda de ropa del centro?

—Irina Vodianova, es guapísima. Dicen que la vieron conversando muy cercana a Otabek durante el rodaje de un comercial

—¿Se está acostando con ella?.— preguntó Yuri con los ojos cristalizados en lágrimas y ese desagradable puntito brillante asomándose por su nariz.

Mila frunció los labios con un poquito de asco, alegrándose de tener pañuelos desechables a mano para tirárselos a la cara cuando empezara con su drama.

—No seas tonto. Aquí no dice nada de eso.

—Quizás con cuántas personas ha estado desde que terminamos. Seguro que con ese metiche de pelo azul que lo sigue a todos lados, y esa modelo, y quizás cuantas más... y cuantos más.

—Yuri, calma...

—¡Es un bastardo insensible! eso es lo que es. Es idiota, imbécil, tonto, burro, necio, maldito infeliz... es... es... ¡es un infiel!

—Yuri, te recuerdo que tú terminaste con él.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Aquí dice que se está quedando en el hotel Corinthia, por lo de la publicidad que está grabando para su país.

—¡Vamos!

—Pero...

—Vamos, te digo, bruja

Y a Mila no le quedó más que seguir al ruso menor, cuestionándose el por qué se suponía eran amigos. Después de todo eso, le iba a mandar a Yuri una enorme lista de posibles regalos con los que le pagaría.

❣❣❣

Entraron al hotel Corinthia como si nada; algunas veces iban allí a utilizar la zona de spa como premio después de una competencia o cuando, como deportistas de élite, asistían a los salones de conferencias para dar las charlas motivacionales o de coaching para chicos más jóvenes. Así que a nadie le pareció extraño que anduvieran dando vueltas por ahí.

Yuri se detuvo y se escondió tras una gran planta cuando vio que Otabek estaba en la recepción conversando con el cara de ratón de pelo azul.

Se quedó allí vigilando hasta que el arrastrado ese se fuera bien lejos, para poder acercarse casualmente a pedir una habitación. No la necesitaba, quizás estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande de su vida y Yakov lo arrojaría en trocitos al Nevá por gastar dinero innecesariamente en aquello.

Pero lo valía.

Al ver lo que Yuri pretendía hacer, Mila prefirió ir al bar y no prestarse para eso. 

Como si no hubiese visto a Otabek, el rubio se dirigió a la recepcionista preguntando por la disponibilidad de cuartos.

—¿Yuri?

—Oh, hola, Otabek.— fingió sorpresa de manera muy poco natural.— ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

—Sí, un par de meses creo, ¿cómo estás?.— Otabek parecía realmente interesado en obtener una respuesta para su pregunta, todo su lenguaje corporal lo indicaba.

—Bien, muy bien. Igual que siempre.— pero Yuri pareció preferir parecer un insensible.— ¿y tú? ¿cómo estás?

—Extranándote.

Yuri se contuvo de soltar el suspiro enamorado que peleaba por salir de su pecho, en cambio dió su mejor risotada que logró que las mejillas de Otabek se colorearan.

—Por favor, no seas patético.— apenas dijo eso, se mordió la lengua, pero no podía contenerse de seguir soltando palabras hirientes.— ya súperalo, para que podamos ser amigos como antes.

—¿Es lo que quieres, Yura?

Y le seguía llamando "Yura". ¡PORTODOSLOSDIOSESDELHIELO! Otabek era tan lindo, tan romántico, tan perfecto que hacía que su corazón rebotara en su pecho, qué no daría por envolverse en sus brazos y dejarse arrullar por el calor del hombre que tanto quería.

Amanecer juntos, como antes, enredados en las sábanas, abrazados y con la seguridad de no haber tenido pesadillas la noche anterior gracias a que él lo estaba cuidando.

Era tan caballero, era su caballero...

Había sido tan tonto. Debería correr hacía él y abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir nunca más, decirle que lo amaba y que sí aceptaba estar para su lado toda la vida, que sí quería ser su esposo.

—¿Estás listo, Beka?

Yuri estrechó los ojos apenas oyó esa voz. Esa voz que odiaba, esa voz chillona, que ni siquiera parecía de hombre... la voz de esa perra de pelo azul.

Ugh.

Todos los pensamiento bonitos se fueron por el caño cuando ese tipo cara de rata se acercó a Otabek. Y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a él, vamos, ¡que era Yuri Plisetsky!, quería restregarle su magnificencia en la cara a ese asqueroso sujeto, que viera que era mucho más bello de lo que él nunca podría ser, ojalá hubiese llegado antes para que oyera que Otabek lo extrañaba.

Y encima de todo tenía la osadía de llamarlo "Beka". Ese era su apodo especial.

Si fuera legal, lo mataría.

—Veo que estás ocupado, nos vemos algún día.

Sin siquiera prestarle atención a la recepcionista que tenía las respuestas a la pregunta que había hecho antes de hablar con Otabek, salió disparado buscando a Mila.

❣❣❣

De acuerdo, Mila estaba un poco ebria.

No era su culpa, los mojitos que servían en ese bar eran demasiado buenos; tan buenos que podía comerse hasta las hojitas de menta.

Por eso cuando Yuri llegó corriendo a su lado, no dudó en beberse el trago de un sorbo, quizás así podía aguantar el torrente de palabras que amenazaba con salir de la boca del rubio.

—¿Hiciste el ridículo de nuevo?

—Ya no sé qué hacer.

—¿Y si vuelves con él?

—No puedo, y acabo de tratarlo pésimo.

Mila arrastró con su mano su largo cabello pelirrojo para despejarse el rostro, suspiró mirando al techo, como si de allí pudiera sacar un poco más de paciencia.

—Yuri, ¿por qué terminaste con Otabek?

—... porque me pidió matrimonio.

Nunca se había considerado una persona agresiva, Mila siempre dejaba que todo pasara y prefería reír aunque estuviera enfadada; practicaba yoga para estar más relajada antes de las competiciones y ni siquiera tomaba café para no tener exceso de cafeína alterándole los nervios, pero Yuri... Yuri era como cien tazas de café y en esos momentos sentía unas enormes ganas de reventarle una silla en la espalda por comportarse como un estúpido cobarde.

—¿De verdad acabas de decirme lo... lo que acabas de decirme?.— vio que su amigo asintió tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.— Plisetsky, puedes ser un genio en el deporte... pero sigues siendo un niñito cobarde.

—No soy cobarde...

—Claro, te hablaron de un compromiso más serio y corriste como un tarado en la dirección opuesta. Y puedo apostar lo que quieras a que Otabek no tiene idea de porqué lo terminaste.

—Pero...

—Muy amigo y todo serás, pero deja de hacer el ridículo y ve hablar con el otro estúpido. Que lo más seguro es que no quiere decirte nada tampoco por no contradecirte.— le hizo una seña al bartender para que le llevara otra bebida.— y el chico de pelo turquesa es el hermano menor de Otabek, los celos te tienen tan ciego que no puedes ver el parecido que se cargan.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Ya estamos aquí, Yakov nos colgará a ambos por saltarnos los entrenamientos, por lo menos yo estaré lo suficientemente ebria para que no me importe... gracias.— le sonrió al bartender y tomó un sorbito de su nuevo mojito.— y tú lo suficientemente desesperado para resistirlo, así que ve a hablar con él.

—Es humillante...

—Has estado humillándote a ti mismo, haciendo el ridículo. Pero si quieres seguir haciéndolo, por mí bien, con esto ya te perdí todo el respeto, Yuri Plisetsky

Mila vio como Yuri pareció reunir su determinación y salir casi corriendo del bar para ir en busca de Otabek. Aunque con la misma velocidad volvió, le arrebató el vaso a Mila y se bebió el contenido de un solo tirón; dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se echó a correr de nuevo.

El bartender le ofreció otro mojito al ver que el chico con el que hablaba se había bebido el que le había servido hace pocos minutos.

—Salud.— se dijo así misma y siguió tomando su trago como si nada importara más en el mundo.

❣❣❣

Yuri tomó su teléfono y desbloqueó el número de Otabek y lo llamó insistentemente. Necesitaba saber en qué habitación se estaba quedando.

Con la voz más agitada le pidió el número del cuarto; con su tono solo logró asustar a Otabek que no dudó en decirle donde se hallaba.

Deseó que el ascensor fuese más rápido, pero solo podía maldecir al arquitecto que diseñó un hotel con tantos pisos y un elevador tan lento. Los numeritos nunca habían pasado tan lento en su vida, ni cuando estaba cansado después del patinaje lo sentía así de fastidioso.

Casi botó al hombre que le estorbaba el paso cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso nueve. Corrió hasta la puerta que tenía el 912 y tocó frenéticamente.

—¡Mentía! ¡Era mentira!.— gritó apenas Otabek le abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.— mentí, mentí, mentí. Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo... no quiero que nos separemos, lo siento. Soy un mentiroso, no debí haber dicho eso, soy un asco de persona y te traté mal y encima me volví un acosador y no podía dejar de seguirte porque soy un mentiroso.

—¿Estás... bien?

—Lamento haber sido tan tonto y decirte esas cosas horribles, y haber querido terminar contigo, porque soy cobarde y lo único que hice fue mentir todo el tiempo. Te quiero, Otabek y lo único que podía hacer sin ti era sentirme horrible, celoso y como la peor mierda.

Se abrazó al mayor y rió cuando su fue correspondido.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí. Lamento haber mentido durante tanto tiempo y mentir con lo que sentía y mentir cuando te dije que quería a alguien más y que podías salir con quien quisieras. No es cierto, sólo quiero estar contigo y que no veas a nadie más, nunca.

—De acuerdo, Yura.— casi se derritió al ser llamado de esa forma tan familiar. — estaba esperando que meditaras sobre lo que habías hecho, no eres tan buen mentiroso como crees.

— Entonces debiste haberme hablado antes.

— Ya no importa.— sentenció Otabek, dejando un beso en la cabeza rubia.— ¿te quedas?

— Podría... pero creo que Mila está algo borracha en el bar y tengo que llevarla de vuelta.

—¿Por qué Mila está aquí?

—Es... es una larga historia.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, primer trabajo posteado aquí.
> 
> Esto fue posteado originalmente en wattpad como regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, pero ya ven. Shit happens.
> 
> Saludos a los que lleguen por acá :)


End file.
